Sunny and Kyle's Story
by recycledfaery
Summary: I fell in love with Sunny and Kyle at the end of Ms Meyer's book and wrote their story. I figured I may as well share it. This is my second try posting this fic here, the last time the paragraphs got a little mixed up. Lets see how it works out this time.
1. Chapter 1

I fell in love with Sunny and Kyle at the end of Ms Meyer's book and they just didn't want to leave me alone untill I did something about it. I figured I may as well share it.

This is my second try posting this fic here, the last time the paragraphs got a little mixed up. I have absolutely no idea how that happened. Let's see how it goes this time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of The Host.

**Chapter One: Waking Up**

Sunny's POV

_She was sitting in the arms of a man, a beautiful rugged looking man with huge hands that rested on her shoulders. The two of them were lounging on a blanket under a tree and the man, his name is Kyle, held her close to him. She was curled up on his lap and he stroked her hair. The chest she leaned against felt hard and the arms circling her we firm. She could feel the steady beat of his heart reverberating against her and after a while, her heart's pace matched his. For the longest time it was as if the two of them were the only people left in the world. She felt lazy and happy. She could hear a stream of water bubbling past and a light breeze blew a strand of hair across her cheek, it tickled. She looked up into his dark blue eyes and his hand pushed the strand of hair back in place. It felt warm and tender. Her arms snaked around his chest, her fingers barely meeting behind his back and his lips lightly touched the top of her head. There were birds singing and she sighed. She felt safe, like nothing could touch her. Although he is huge and his arms can crush her without even trying, they embraced her with a gentle tenderness. His lips moved to her ear and he whispered softly._

_"I love you. I will always love you. No one will ever take you away from me. I will always keep you safe. I promise..."__  
_  
The last of his words were almost drowned out by a different voice calling her name: "Sunlight Passing Through the Ice, can you hear me? How are you feeling? Is the No Pain working?"_  
_  
Sunlight Passing Through the Ice opens her eyes and the healer looks down at her kindly, almost like a mother looking at her child. "These hosts' bodies are so beautiful." She whispers to the healer next to her. "Look at this one's black eyes and tiny features. She is lucky to have such a pretty host."

But she doesn't feel lucky. There is an unbearable sadness at the centre of her body. Her stomach? No that's not it. It is called her heart. It feels empty and it hurts. A wetness spills down what is called her face and she thinks it is her hand that she lifts up to stroke at the moisture.

"What is the matter? Are you feeling okay? "

She speaks her first words in this host body and to herself it sounds uncertain: "I don't know."

"Give her time," the other healer says. "You know some hosts are prone to this kind of a thing."

The healer nods and after a few minutes of silence: "Have you taken on all the information from your host's body? Are you comfortable? "

Sunlight Passing Through the Ice nods and tries to smile. It doesn't take long to get the knowledge. Minutes really. But the ache refuses to leave. "I think I may need some more No Pain. There is a pain here." She points to her heart.

The healers exchange glances again. "Don't worry sweetheart. It is going to be okay. This happens sometimes, but it will go away in a few days. It is normal for this species."

But Sunlight Passing Through the Ice is not sure that a feeling this intense will ever go away. How can anything fill this emptiness inside?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two - Dreams**

Sunny's POV

_The man with the big hands was holding her and together they were moving to music. A very slow tune was playing. He was leaning down toward her. His hands awkwardly placed on her hips, almost like he was afraid to touch her. Hers were laying on his shoulders in a similar fashion. Their bodies didn't quite meet, but somehow her head was resting close to his shoulder. She was too small to make it all the way up there._

_Her body was filled with a strange sensation, one that she cannot place immediately. She felt warm, but not a warm tingly feeling. Her breathing was shallow and slightly excited. She was shy! Yes that's it. But how strange it was to feel shy around him.  
_  
_She opened her eyes and saw that there were other bodies there, also swaying, and they looked very young. She lifted her head slightly to peak at the man. He looked young too, a boy really. He had a serious look on his face and it appeared as if he was concentrating very hard on something. She didn't want to disturb him so she closed her eyes again and focused on the movement, enjoying the feel of him because this was Kyle, as he was when he was a boy._

"Sunlight Passing Through the Ice have you slept well?" A voice calls out to her from the other side of the door, the other side of the dream and she wakes with a slight start. It is her mother's voice. Well this body's mother, the soul inside the body is new to her. She met her when she moved into this house.

"Yes, thank you I slept very well."

Sunlight Passing Through the Ice hates to lie but she doesn't know what else to tell this gentle and kind soul. She has not slept well in this body at all, not a night goes by without some sort of a dream. Sometimes they are filled with vivid images and emotions that threaten to rip her apart, other nights there are only glimpses, blue eyes or large dark hands and when she wakes up from them she feels cheated somehow. Her body refuses to let her forget this man.

She can't let this dream go immediately. She wants to remember the feelings. They must have been at a high school dance. The reason for her shyness is becoming clear. It must have been one of the first times that they've touched like that. Not in the platonic friendly way that her dreams sometimes show her. The ones where they were children and Kyle would grab onto her hand and drag her with him through the street so that she won't be late for dinner. She always ran faster when he pulled her.

The memories her body gives her are confusing at times. Most of the memories come through dreams. The dreams feel so real, but also not because although to her body these are memories, to her it's all new. It is similar to a déjà vu.

She doesn't understand why she is adjusting so badly in this host's body. This host has so many agonisingly painful emotions and some days Sunlight Passing Through the Ice finds it hard to not let them surface. And it is all to do with the man, Kyle. Her body aches for him. She feels like she needs him like she needs air, but he is nowhere to be found.

She has requested from the Healer that they would send him to her once they find him, but nothing. She has asked the seekers to look for him, but nothing. She looks for him when she walks down the street, searching every face that she passes, just in case, but nothing.

"Oh Kyle where are you? Why have you left me? You promised that you would always find me." Her whispered words disappear into her pillow unanswered and she knows no one's heard them. She's said them countless times before without any result.

As the weeks became months, and the months drag on she stops asking about him, stops mentioning him because the souls are worried, worried that something is wrong with her host's body. They even offered her a replacement body, one that is much younger. But how can she? She is waiting for her Kyle. He will come for her, he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Surviving**

_Kyle's POV_

He wakes up in a cold sweat and swears softly to himself when he realises where he is. Across the cave room his brother still sleeps. There are times when he wishes, no he curses the day he met her, because knowing her, knowing what they did to her, that they put one of those things inside her is killing him slowly day by day.

He's helpless against the pain. The anger burns through him. The loneliness eats away at him. He yearns for her body, her voice, her eyes, all of her. Rubbing his hands through his hair roughly, he knows there won't be any more sleep tonight.

Across the room, Ian rolls over and Kyle thinks back to the day all this madness started, when his brother came bursting into his workshop. Ian's face was white as a sheet and his voice was high pitched, panicky. He was so young then, still had his school boy satchel on his back.

_"Kyle kyle kyle they they they…"__ he gasped out._

_"Hey buddy calm down what's up? Common Ian take a deep breath and think it through, just like I've taught you."_

_Ian has always been a nervous kid, getting worked up about one thing or another. Not that Kyle wasn't worried, because things were weird and they only got weirder by the day. People were changing, in a strange way. He couldn't put his finger on it. They were just, different. He was planning on taking Jodi and Ian out of town for a while. Maybe longer than a while, but he had to get one or two things in order before they could leave. He figured a change of scenery and a new town might not be a good idea. _

"_What's up Ian?"__ Ian's breathing barely slowed and Kyle realised that something was very wrong. The boy's shaking was much worse than his usual panicky state. _

"_Ian you have to tell me what's going on."__ He was begging by then, but he didn't really want to hear what his brother had to say because he had a feeling that it would be bad, very bad._

_Ian took huge gulps of air before he spoke again." __They they they to- too- took her. I think they thought she was alone, but I walked in and saw them there they took her... and their eyes… "_

_And that's the moment everything inside of Kyle died, it was immediate. One moment his heart was beating with love, with the next breath there was nothing but a cold empty space there inside him._

"_No no no..."__ Kyle's voice was begging he sounded dead to himself. Then his begging changed to anger and shook his brother and shouted at him: "__For fuck sake Ian for once in your life calm down enough to tell me what the fuck happened?"_

_Ian cringed, his face contorted in fear but Kyle didn't even feel the least bit guilty, not then anyway. The boy had to snap out of it._

_"It's them, Kyle. They took her. They took Jodi. They put something in her neck. We should have left sooner."__ He moaned._

_Kyle's blood ran cold when the words sunk in. He felt his world disappear. There were only two people he cared about in the world, Jodi and Ian. He would walk through fire for them. He would single handedly fight an army for them._

_His instincts to protect his brother kicked in fast. At that moment there was nothing he could do for Jodi, but he could save his little brother. He would come back for her later, once Ian was safe. He pushed his brother into his jeep and they left. They had become fugitives in their own world.  
_  
There was nothing he could have done. He had to protect his brother he knows it was the right decision. If he went back they would have taken him too. But that knowledge does nothing to appease the guilt. The pain doesn't lift.

The two of them drove for weeks making their way towards the desert. He figured that the desert may be safe to hide out. And he was right, they met Jeb and his people. And even though this happened years ago, there are still a few stragglers joining. Just last week a man, Jared and a young boy joined them. He's not sure what their story is but it looks as if Jared lost someone recently to the parasites. The man had that helpless hostile look in him.

The only thing to do is to keep on surviving, for her sake. He thinks it may be a useless endeavour but he still holds a glimmer of hope. The doc. He knows the doc will find a way. He has to. He promised Jodi that he will always protect her. He has to get her back. It is killing him to know that she is hiding behind that parasite.

He kicks the blanket covering him down to his ankles and let the humid cave air flow over his body. He closes his eyes and he sees her eyes, her body and he remembers the touch of her lips on his cheek. She used to feel tiny in his arms. He remembers waking up with her, his arms wrapped around her small frame, her messy hair and sleepy eyes. Her little giggle when he traced her back with his fingertips. She said it tickled. The thought of her laughter wrenches a moan from his chest.

He remembers quietly creeping up on her to kiss her in her favourite spot, at the back of her neck, just below her hair line. How ironic that that is the exact spot where those things bury themselves in.

He sighs when Ian rolls over again. For Ian's sake he has to go on. But Ian is no longer the frightened panicky boy from Portland. He had to grow up fast and now he is a man, with a lot of anger. Sometimes Kyle feels very responsible for that anger. He is the one after all that fuels it. Ian has a gentle soul but there is no place in this world for gentle souls. They will be gobbled up by the parasites in a blink of an eye. There is no place for gentleness in this new world he keeps on telling himself, but the guilt still eats at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** This chapter contains adult content.

**Chapter Four: Agony and Ecstasy**

Sunny's POV

_The man with the big hands is back. They are lying face to face. His lips are on her forehead and they're slowly making their way down her nose stopping on each eye in turn before they rest for a moment right behind her ear. There's this spot that she didn't know existed that makes the blood rush to her head._

_She feels less empty like a glass that is being filled. Actually she's feeling things she's never experienced in all her lifetimes with the bears. The emotions are so intense. She can barely breathe. She gasps when his lips touch the corner of her mouth. Her body shivers as his arms move around her, pulling her closer. She feels his big hands clasping her and she sucks in more air._

_He looks into her eyes and whispers hoarsely: "__Are you okay?" __All she can do is nod and he smiles. _

"_You ready for this?"__ And again she nods. _

_She doesn't know exactly what he's asking, but she doesn't want him to move away. She likes feeling him around her. She feels safe. But oh she feels so much more than that. Her body is hot, sweaty, feverish, but not in a bad way. Anticipation. That is what she's feeling._

_He bends his head down and this time his lips find her mouth immediately. They feel warm and moist. He's big hands are cupping her tiny face and she closes her eyes in confusion. What she feels is unbearable but she doesn't want it to end either. A need? Yes that is it. She feels a need for something starting at the bottom of her belly._

_His lips are rhythmically moving on hers now. She feels his tongue and when she opens her mouth he pulls her even closer if that was possible. Her head spins she's falling. A sound escapes her mouth something so primal that she can't believe it came from her. It was an instinctive sound that her body made somewhere between a moan and a cry. The man with the big hands, Kyle, groans in response and she shivers again._

_His hands and lips explore her body a little less gently and it's as if he's holding something back. He takes a deep breath and rests his lips for a moment on the hollow between her shoulder and neck. It fits perfectly. He exhales slowly before his lips and hands slowly move down her shoulders and she realises that she's naked. He pushes her lightly on to her back and his hands look dark against her milky white skin. She looks up into his face and his eyes are fixed on her in wonder. _

_He whispers, "__I love you so much."_

_His eyes move to her lips, her neck. It feels like a caress. His fingers trace her ribcage. When he cups her right breast in his hand she gasps. The feeling is so intense. It's almost unbearable. How do these hosts handle all this emotion? It is too confusing. How can they go from anguish to ecstasy in a matter of minutes? Souls keep a calm equilibrium. There is no need for extremes. They are always pleasant, but these feelings she's experienced since she's come to this planet are addictive. She doesn't think she wants to give them up, ever._

_She hears another moan coming from her. His fingers have lightly pulled on a nipple and she feels it harden. How can such a small action cause such a huge emotional response? He's looking at her body with a look that can only be described as reverence and she's sure he has the same feelings as her. Except he doesn't look confused. He looks very sure of what he's doing. His head comes down and he puts his mouth where his fingers were moments before and she feels herself arch into him. Her arms grip his dark hair and pull him closer. He holds her so tight she can barely breathe._

_She wants to do something for him in return. She wants him to feel the same things she does so she pushes against his shoulders. He looks down at her face in confusion, but she doesn't know what to say so she pushes harder. And she sees something in his eyes that can only be described as pain. He rolls away from her onto his back, lifting his arm across his face. She lies there for a moment trying to build up the courage when she hears him inhale a shaky breath._

_She rolls over then, onto him, and his arm drops and he blinks at her and she sees moisture around his eyes. He looks confused, surprised, as she straddles him and her small hands hold his face. She kisses him on the forehead, his eyes, the magic place behind his ear, just like he had done. She hears his gasps just like she had done, and she smiles. It gives her courage. Her lips touch his and he grips her head and her breasts flatten against his chest. She tentatively flicks her tongue between his lips and when his meet hers she realises that it is so much better than when she just let him kiss her. They both gasp for air when she finally lifts her head and black meets blue eyes with a force that it possibly made the world stop turning for a moment._

_Her lips move down his neck, continuing to copy his actions from earlier and he responds the same way she did, by the time her lips reach his left nipple he positively growls and she almost loses her nerve. She's not sure how to proceed from this point but she didn't need to worry, he rolls her over onto her back again and follows her smoothly, almost too smoothly for a man of his size. His lips find hers again in a passionate kiss that burnt in its intensity. Her heart is going at such a pace that she can barely distinguish the quiet moments in between the beats._

_His tongue traces her lips and then she loses track of everything except him. His hands on her hips, his lips on her breasts, his fingers brushing her thighs, his mouth on her stomach. Everything moves down lower and lower and she thinks that any minute now she's was going to faint with anticipation. The emotions are too much. When his mouth reaches the spot between her legs, his tongue lightly traces her there and she cries out. Her body quivering, wet with sweat making it slick and easy for his hands to move tracing every line._

_When he lifts his head and move back towards her face she almost cries. She's on the verge of something huge, she can feel it but she is not sure she knows what it is. It is somewhere in the back of this host body's mind. But she can't access it. She is too emotional. If only she had a little bit of time to clear her head. But she doesn't want that either, she wants to continue to feel what it is she's feeling right at this moment._

_She feels whole for the first time since she's implanted in this host. She looks up into his burning eyes and he leans on his elbows above her. He pushes himself into her and she cries out, in pain, in shock. _

_He stops immediately. "__Sorry, sorry, I'm hurting you."_

_The pain in his eyes cuts through her like a knife." __No, no, I am okay."_

_He pushes back and she feels faint from the pain and agony. He keeps on staring into her eyes not bothering to hide his own pain for hurting her. She realises that as long as she looks into his eyes she feels no pain. Actually she feels something, something tightening making her head feel light. Her eyes must have looked surprised because he smiles. "__That's it baby, just relax, let go."_

_Something explodes inside her head and stomach at the same time and she feels her cries rather than hear them. Her muscles contract around the part of him that's inside her and she really does see starts. She's falling and it feels like, like nothing she can compare it to. She sees the same look on his face moments later and then it is over but the feeling of wellbeing, the feeling that she is whole again, doesn't leave her. He lifts himself off her and curls his body around her._

_"Oh Jodi, I love you so much."_

Sunlight Passing Through the Ice wakes up with a cry. She gasps at the memory of what just happen but then she remembers that he used _her_ name, her host's name. She feels broken and empty again as she lay facing the window looking out into the moonlight night, wondering if she will ever see this man except for in her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Failure**

_Kyle's POV_

His breath comes in deep gasps. It feels as if his chest is being torn into pieces with every intake of air. But still he fills his burning lungs again and again. He finds himself in one of the dark tunnels, hiding in the grey humid air. His hand curls into a fist and he slams it against the rock wall of the cave. He feels the sticky blood before the pain hits him. Now he has an excuse for the stinging in his eyes.

The doc failed, again. How many times do they have to try? Every time they go out on a raid he keeps his eyes open for a suitable candidate. And every time the doc fails, it seems harder for them to recover from the disappointment. They've found that a bottle of brandy helps the doc cope with the guilt. But Kyle has no such luxury.

He leans back against the wall and slides down against it with his dusty hands in his wet face. These things… parasites, worms, they've killed the people they occupy. There is nothing left apart from the body. The mind, the person that used to live in there, is gone. That is what he tells himself, but is he ready to accept that? He wants to believe that the doc will find a way to get them back, he wants to so badly, but there are days where he thinks it may be a lost cause.

Every time he feels his faith waiver, she won't let him. He sees her face, her timid smile and he has to keep believing. His Jodi cannot be gone. She has to come back to him. He has to save her.

His stomach turns and he feels like he's going to be sick just thinking about the fact that her body is out there somewhere, walking, talking, laughing, eating. But with someone else controlling it, thinking for it.

The gravel underneath him shifts as he curls up into a ball. He closes his eyes and sees her face. His hands become hers on his body and he moans at the thought. "Jodi, I miss you so much," he whispers hoarsely.

"Kyle?" He feels a hand on his shoulder. A strong rough hand he'd recognise anywhere because it is so much like his own. He tries to shake it off but Ian just grips his shoulder harder. "I miss her too."

Kyle feels his body turn towards his brother and he grabs onto him and pulls him close. They cling to each other because that is all they have left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Snippets of Sunny and Kyle's lives.**

_Sunny's POV_

She thought she saw him today. She was walking down a busy street and a man's back caught her eye. She rushed through the stream of people as fast as she could, afraid that she may loose him. As she got closer her heart beat increased, her mouth felt dry. She reached out and saw her hand was trembling. Before she even touched him though, she knew, it wasn't him.

Afterwards, she could not fathom how she ever thought it might have been him. His hair, his shoulders, it was all wrong. But it was too late and the man turned around and looked at her in that friendly detached manner of the souls. He was very kind as she mumbled an apology.

It took every ounce of self control not to break down on that crowded street, in front of all the other souls. That would have been a mistake. She found a public toilet and locked herself into one of the cubicles and gave over to the sorrow. Her body shook with silent sobs as she buried her face in her hands.

Lying in her bed later she knew why she thought it was him. It was because she hadn't dreamt about him for months. It felt as if he left her. Sometimes she even struggled to conjure up his face in her mind's eye. She knew she never actually met him but she would recognise his scent, the feel of his hands on her face when she eventually did. She wished he would come back to her, if only in her dreams.

_Kyle's POV_

Kyle woke with a throbbing pain in the back of his neck. The memory of what he'd done came back slowly, like a cloudy sunrise after a particularly dark night. He saw the images, a slide show playing itself out. There was a gasp. The sound of its head when it hit the cave floor. His own body slipping towards the edge. It was then that the looked up into a pale face with the shining eyes that was staring at him from behind Jared. "_It didn't fall,"_ is all he managed to get out before something connected hard with his face and everything went black again.

_Sunny's POV_

She could not bare the longing anymore. She'd made up her mind. She will give him three more months, until the time that these hosts call Christmas. If he hadn't come for her by Christmas, she would give up, end it, herself. The pain was too much. She'd heard whispers of other souls that have done this successfully. She knew that it was possible. She couldn't be away from him longer than that. After she made the decision it felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted of off her shoulders. She could almost breathe again.

_Kyle's POV_

He hardly knew what he was doing. By the time he got to thinking he was already halfway to Vegas. He knew that there would be trouble when he got back to the caves but he also knew that he had no choice. There was a way, a way to get her back. That strange soul who saved his life, who somehow is more human than himself, gave him the only thing that he wanted since this whole mess began - hope.

He finally figured out what his younger brother saw in her. Ian always noticed things that the rest of them didn't. Kyle knew that he owed that soul, Wanda, he owed her his life. He owed her everything. He knew that when he brought Jodi back, that she would save her. Wanda would bring his Jodi back to him, make her human again. And maybe by doing that _he_ would be able to become human again. She would do the same thing for Jodi as she did to that other one, the seeker.

It was still a long way to Vegas, but he refused to stop. He drove for days without sleep, because he had to get to her. She had to be in Vegas. He imagined what he'd do when he got her back. His foot pressed harder on the gas, when he thought of how she'd feel in his arms. He'd place soft kisses on the back of her neck. He didn't care about the scar that would remain there. The scar would be a reminder of the time they lost each other.


	7. Chapter 7

_NOTE: In this version Kyle did tie Sunny up when he put her in the Jeep._

**Chapter Seven: I knew you'd come**

_Kyle's POV_  
He drives into the outskirts of the city early on the morning of the third day; his eyes gritty his brain numb. The sun was just about to rise by the time he steers the Jeep up a quiet street behind the house where he hopes, no prays that she would be in. After parking in a small car park he continues on by foot. Sometimes, the best place to hide is in plain sight.

As he walks up the street to the house his pulse increases, his tiredness disappears. He can feel the adrenaline pulsing through him. What if she wasn't here? What if he never finds her again? He could not help the groan escaping his lips. An old lady, a soul, glances at him, and he pulls his baseball cap lower over his eyes, feeling grateful that he grew out his hair so it covers the back of his neck where the scar was supposed to be. Wanda showed Jared how to make the scar look real and Jared in turn showed Kyle. But you could never be too careful.

By now he'd reach the house, the one she may be living in. He was about to cross the street to take a closer look when the front door opens. He bends down, pretending to re-do a shoelace, but studies the figure exiting the door intently from under his cap. He sucks in air, like when you get a fright. And then he holds his breath and he forgets everything else, except the woman walking down the path. It was her. It was Jodi. It was his tiny fragile breakable girl. He wants to run over to her, sweep her up, hold her in his arms, stroke her face, kiss her eyes. He wants to grab her and take her away from this place, right this minute.

As she gets closer he notices something different. She'd cut her hair short, but that's not it. It's something else, a melancholy in her step, one that he's never before seen in her. She was always thin, but now she looks anemic. She looks so fragile that even a strong breeze could lift her off her feet and blow her away. She looks exhausted, drained, even from this far away he can see the dark circles under her eyes and her mouth that always used to lift at the corners are turned down as if in mourning.

The shock of seeing her, not just her, but this sad ghost of her, leaves him stunned. He can barely breathe let alone rush over and grab her. By the time he can move again, she's walked all the way down the street and turned a corner.

He feels his rage flaring up again in the pit of his stomach, burning through him like a wild fire. What the fuck was this soul doing to Jodi's body? Was it trying to kill her? He can't get the image of her pale face and sad dark ringed eyes out of his mind's eye. Suddenly _he_ feels tired. The adrenaline left with her when she turned the corner and a weariness replaced it, settling behind his eyes. He can feel himself swaying. The sight of her was too much for him. It would have been too much for any man to take.

He glances around to make sure that the street is empty, and quickly slips around to the back of the house. He remembers that there was a shed back there, maybe they kept that. He feels a little worried because Jodi's mom used to have a dog, but there is nothing back there, except him. _"They obviously got rid of the dog," _he mumbles.

At least they kept the shed. It is in better condition than when he saw it last. What if it was locked? He didn't want to have to break a lock and draw attention to the fact that he, or anyone else for that matter had been here. He thought for a moment before he tried the door. It wasn't locked. He shakes his head at the trusting nature of the souls. Of course they won't lock it, who is going to break in? Who is going to steal anything? As he closes the door behind him quickly the small room turns dark and he slides down to the floor while waiting for his eyes to adjust. Next to him are two deckchair cushions which he spreads out and he stretches out on them.

He needs rest and the cover of darkness before can put any kind of plan into action. Now that he had seen her he feels a little lighter somehow. If he sleeps for a few hours, he will have a much better chance to, to what, he thinks to himself before drifting off.

_It was dark. The night was warm, humid. He was in her room, bending over her bed. Her eyes opened. They were shining soul eyes. Her face contorted in fear. She opened her mouth and screamed. Lights came on._

He wakes with a start, covered in sweat, breathing hard. _"Just a dream. It was just a dream."_ He repeats until his breath returns to normal.

The light in the shed had turned denser and when he opens the door a little he sees that it was dusk. His mouth is dry from thirst and his head aching after the uncomfortable sleep. His backpack still hangs on his shoulders and he shrugs it off. The water in the bottle is warm but he greedily gulps it down. After a few deep breaths to clear his mind, he comes up with a plan.

Well it wasn't really a plan, plan. Ian is the one with the plans. Kyle never really thinks things through much. He just acts on impulse most of the time. _"Nothing I can do about that now,"_ he mumbles.

When dusk turns to darkness he goes outside and slips back into the street again. He picks up the Jeep and parks it across from the house, leaving the keys in the ignition, because he needs a quick getaway if his plan was going to work. If you could call it a plan.

He hurries to the backyard. The lights in the house were switched on and he can see through the windows. She is sitting on her bed, her arms clutching her legs to her chest, her chin resting on her knees, staring at nothing. Her mind seems far away. Her mother is busy somewhere else in the house, a shadow moving from room to room.

His eyes draw back to the thing that took Jodi's body. He can't seem to keep them away from it for long. There were times where he'd given up all hope of seeing her again, and now she's sitting in front of him with nothing but an open window and a few feet of grass separating them. He's struck again by how fragile and desperate she looks. A single tear makes its way down her cheek and he feels his chest tighten in response.

There's a knock on the door to her room and a voice says: _"Time for dinner."_ She quickly brushes the tear away before responding softly: _"I'll be there in a minute."_ It is the first time in years that he heard her speak and the muscles in his groin tighten. _"Fuck Kyle, now is not the time,"_ he chastises himself. Her voice always had this effect on him. By now she'd gotten up and went to the mirror. She looks at her own reflection and he sees her mouth attempting to curl upwards into something that looks like a very unconvincing smile. His heart breaks a little more.

His thoughts went back to the first time he kissed her. It was also the first time they danced. They went to a school dance and he asked her for a slow dance. His mouth was dry and he was shaking from nervousness. He led her by her hand to the dance floor, all the while thinking how he should hold her. Should he pull her close or keep a distance. In the end he lost his nerve and there was space enough for another person between them. They swayed slowly to the music, neither one saying a word. His hands on her hips were a little clammy and he felt even more embarrassed, but when the song ended he didn't let go. He stood like that while praying that the next one would be slow as well. And for once his prayer was answered.

She looked up into his eyes when the next song started and he moved closer to her. He felt her small breasts pressing against his thin t-shirt and she looked down. He inhaled her smell and his fingers circled around her back. He could feel her intake of breath and for a moment she stopped moving. But then she placed her head against his shoulder and he rested his chin on her hair. They moved very slowly, slower than the music actually required them to. Her body pressing against almost every inch of him stirred up feelings that he'd never experienced before. His heart kept on going faster and then slower without reason.

When he walked her home, he held her hand a little differently than usual. He didn't want to let go of it ever. They didn't speak much at all, which was strange for them because they always talked about everything. Well actually Jodi would talk and he would listen. Her voice was his lifeline. She could make him soar above the clouds or revel in depression, just with her voice.

When they got to her house, he knew that he would kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time but was too unsure of how to progress a normal conversation into a kiss. But that night was special, different. They climbed the steps to her porch and then, just as she started to stretch her other hand towards the door, he grabbed it with a quick: _"No."_ They were both surprised by the intensity of his tone. He held both her hands at hip level and turned her to face him. She looked up into his eyes and he bend down towards her lips, slowly. Her eyes shut closed and she lifted her chin a little. He took it as a good sign and then their lips touched.

It felt kind of awkward when they connected. Neither one of them knew what they were doing really. He moved his lips slightly and the friction made her gasp. He unskillfully thrust his tongue into her mouth because that is what the older boys told him to do. It was not a good kiss as far as kisses went, but it was their first one. Once they got that out of the way, they would sneak of whenever they got a chance and explore each others' mouths and together with that, each other's bodies.

He comes back to the present with an uneasy feeling. Looking up he sees the soul in Jodi's body staring out the bedroom window, right at him. For a moment he thinks that she could see him, but her sad eyes are just staring out into the darkness, not looking at anything. She sighs deeply and he sees then what she was wearing - a tank top and boxer shorts. His mouth goes dry. He always found Jodi irresistible in boy shorts and a tank. He wasn't a man for flirty girly sleepwear. Her small breasts pushes against the cotton fabric. The shorts sitting low on her hips evaporates any coherent sensible thoughts out of his brain. All he wants was to go to her, join her on the bed she's now turn to and hold her and kiss her and... _"Fuck Kyle, now is not the time!"_ he repeats the same words he said earlier, a little more forcefully. But he's fighting a losing battle of mind versus body. He's not a man with much self control. He never had been and with Jodi he had none.

By the time his heartbeat had settled into an almost steady thud, the lights in the house have been off for about an hour. There is no movement. This is what he was waiting for. Slowly he climbs through her window which was still open to let in the cool night air and turns to her sleeping form on the bed. With her eyes closed she looks exactly like Jodi. Her breathing is erratic and for a few moments he can only stare at her, watch her sleep. She moans softly and again he feels that stirring in his groin. Without another thought be bends down, strokes her cheek and inhales her scent before swiftly clasping her mouth with his hand. Not tight, just enough so that she won't be able to scream. His other pulls the bedding off of her and he picks her up in one movement.

He sees her eyes open wide when she wakes up but he doesn't pay much attention. He has one thought only and that is to get her out of there before anyone wakes up. He pulls her out of the window with his hand still cupping her mouth. She put up no resistance and he thinks that she is still too sleepy, too shocked to realize what is happening. He is glad for that because it makes it easier to carry her to the Jeep. He throws the driver side door open and pushes her over onto the passenger seat groping for the rope. Only then does he realize that he had to let go of her mouth and this is the part he didn't think through beforehand. If she screams now, they would be found. Their eyes meet for a moment and he sees a flash in hers, something, like a recognition? But that can't be. She sits perfectly still while he wraps the rope around her waist, trying her arms to her body. She just stares at him and the longer her silence stretches out the more confused he gets.

_"You're not going to scream are you?"_ He finally whispers. Her big eyes stare back at him and she shakes her head. He doesn't get it, but he can no longer resist the temptation. His head dips and he roughly takes her mouth. The world and everything in it shrinks and becomes her lips. The only thing he's aware of was her soft mouth and her tongue gently probing to get access. She's kissing him back. The soul was kissing him back. He thrusts her away from him and stares into her glowing eyes in shock.

She smiles timidly and says: _"Kyle, I knew you'd come for me."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Why did you come?**

_Sunny's POV_

The early morning breeze feels fresh on her face when she opens her front door, but with it comes a strange sensation, a feeling that she's being watched. By the time she walks past Seaweed Drifting in the Ocean's house though, the feeling is gone. All day he is in her thoughts. Not the usual Kyle thoughts, but something more urgent. By the time she gets home she feels drained, exhausted, too tired to hold back the tears. All she can do is sit in her room and stare at nothing. The last thing she does before she goes to bed is stand in front of her window looking into the darkness wondering where he was. For a moment she thinks she sees him there in backyard. But it is just an illusion again. She hugs herself as she climbs into bed and only after a long time does she drift off to sleep.

There's a rough hand gently touching her cheek and she leans into it ever so slightly. The hand moves quickly and covers her mouth. Her eyes fly open and it is him, Kyle. She wants to jump up and hold on to him. But something holds her back. She's not sure if it is him for real. It can be just another dream. If it is, she doesn't want to wake up. He pushes her blanket off of her and picks her up. The next thing she knows she's outside hanging sideways under his arm. He's running away from the house. Even if she wants to she is too stunned to scream.

He comes to a quick stop in front of the driver's side door of a large vehicle and puts her down, for a second, one hand still covering her mouth while the other fumbles with the door. He is so big. Kyle is huge, compared to her tiny frame. Her dreams didn't show her how big he really was, like a giant bear. He lifts her up and pushes her over onto the passenger seat. He looks worriedly at her as he grabs something at her feet. His hand slowly leaves her mouth, hesitantly, and he keeps staring into her eyes while he ties a rope around her.

Finally he says something. It is no more than a hoarse whisper: _"You're not going to scream are you?"_ His voice drips over her like warm honey. She cannot find enough air to speak, so she just shakes her head, drinking in his features, his eyes, his hair, his mouth. She smells him and it all feels like déjà vu but it doesn't either. She had seen him before, knew him before, but she's also seeing him for the first time.

Suddenly his head dips and his lips touch hers. She goes still for a moment, savouring the feel of him next to her, the smell of him everywhere in this confined space. And then her body responds out of its own will. She feels her lips move with his, but it is not enough. She wants to experience her dreams. She wants to really kiss him. Her mouth opens slightly and he groans when she kisses him back. It feels as if the night outside had exploded into a million stars. But then just as suddenly does he pull back.

Her eyes fly open and she sees him staring back at her. Her mouth forms the words, her lungs breathe it out and her tongue moves without her having any control: _"Kyle, I knew you'd come for me."_ His eyes open wide and a guilty look spreads across his face. She recognises that look from when he was too harsh on his brother. Yes he has a brother. More memories are flooding back now. Why would he look guilty after he'd kissed her?

He turns his face away, but not before she saw something else replacing the guilt, a hard look in his eyes. His mouth is set square and she thinks that he may be grinding his teeth. He starts the engine and the vehicle roars to life. It screeches down the street and soon they leave the city behind. He's not said a word other than his whisper from earlier and she wonders where he's taking her. She doesn't feel scared at all. She's with Kyle now. Her soul feels whole. Not empty anymore. She only wishes that he didn't tie her up because she has to turn her body at an odd angle in order to watch him.

She takes in every part of him in the night hours they drive through the desert. His hands gripping the wheel look both strong and tender. She shivers slightly at the memory how they felt on her, one firmly gripping her, carrying her under his arm and the other clasped around her mouth. This is not her body's memory, no this is a real memory. It is her memory. One that she never wants to forget. She shivers again when her eyes move to his mouth as she remembers how his lips felt on hers, his fingers brushing her cheek, his hand on her neck. Her eyes travel up his face and she sees that he was frowning and his jaw was still set firmly.

_"You cold?"_ he asks suddenly. She shakes her head no. But he leans over to his right and pulls a blanket from the back seat. He looks undecided for a moment, his eyes moving between her and the road. Then he pulls the car over and swiftly wraps the blanket around her. She sees his hands shake slightly and she feels her heart flutter at having him so close. She inhales his scent, she wants to kiss his temple, but he moves away and they were back on the road before she has a chance. She wishes he would take these ropes off of her. She wants to touch him. She leans her head against the cushion and keeps staring at him. Just before dawn he turns off from the main road onto gravel and after a while they stop.

He turns to her with a sigh and stares at her for a moment before he says with a voice that makes her jump a little: _"Stay!"_ He gets out, walks around the back and pulls something out from the car. Suddenly she feels tired. She can honestly say that she'd never had such a confusing night in all her lives. One thing though keeps going over in her mind, a refrain: _he came for me, he came for me._ But there is also something strange about the whole thing. He did kiss her, but she thinks he didn't really want to. It was like he couldn't stop himself, a reflex. He hadn't spoken to her much. In fact he looked angry. She doesn't remember him looking this angry in the past. Her body never showed her this angry Kyle. But still, he came for her.

The door next to her opens and he lifts her out easily with one arm. Again, all she can do is to inhale his scent. His arm feels so real. Not like a memory. It was happening right now. She looks down at his hand and sees the knife. He holds it out towards her and she whimpers, like a child. Her knees buckle and he reaches out again, holding her up. The knife edges closer and she shuts her eyes, trying not to scream. She told him that she wouldn't scream. She feels the rope loosen and fall. And she peeks to see that he has already put the knife away into a sheaf on his side. And then it all goes black.

When she comes to she's lying on a blanket with a bottle of water next to her. He sits a few yards away on a tree stump. Is this real or is it a dream? He stares at her. It is as if he is trying to look right through her, into her. She doesn't know how to respond to the stare so she just takes the bottle of water and sips it slowly trying to figure out what is going on. This is so different from the reunion she imagined. She thought he would be laughing and holding her like he used to, but all he does is stare at her with tortured eyes. Why is he sad? She is there. He is here. They are together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: She's right here**

_Kyle's POV_

_I knew you'd come for me Kyle._ The words keep on playing through his mind. What did she mean by that? What does that mean? Was she waiting for him? And when he kissed her… fuck he can't believe he did that. But she kissed back, and God it felt so good to have her in his arms. Her scent filling him, the taste of her lips, exactly as he remembers. He can lose himself in her all over again.

All he can do now is grip the steering wheel until he can't feel his hands anymore, until, he hopes, they would fuse there so he doesn't have to try and remove them. Not looking at her doesn't mean that he isn't aware of every breath, every tiny movement she makes next to him. He feels her eyes staring at him. He hears her little sighs. And when she shivers sometime through the night, it's as if it goes straight through him. He tries to ignore it, but when she does it again, he pulls over. The tension he feels when he wraps a blanket around her is thick. Her eyes, her lips, she's right here. He's touching her but he avoids looking at her mouth, because he knows he won't be able to resist doing something he'd regret later. He can see that she's uncomfortable and he knows she won't run but he can't untie the rope, untying the rope will require of him to move in close, too close in this confined space.

When he pulls the Jeep over in the morning one of the first things he does is cut the rope and the fear he sees in her eyes just before she passes out slices through him. He catches her before she even gets close to the ground and lays her on a blanket. All the while inhaling her scent, looking at the dark rings under her eyes resisting the urge to kiss them away, make it feel better. She looks like she's been through hell. He holds her a moment longer before moving as far away from her as possible.

When she wakes, she looks slightly confused before she whips her head around frantically and her eyes come to rest on him. And what he sees in them were, well it can't be. He sees pain, hope, desire. Everything he feels is reflected in her eyes. He takes a deep breath before he launches into a conversation. He doesn't have the patience to beat about the bush.

_"So you know me?"_ She nods.

_"You know why I took you? That I need to get Jodi back? You took her body and I want her back."_

Her face contorts in pain and he thinks she may cry, but she doesn't. She just stares at him with her silver eyes.

_"We have one of you, a soul, who's helping us and she's going to take you out of Jodi's body without hurting you."_

_"No!"_ The intensity of her voice surprises them both. Her black eyes widen in shock. It looks like she's trying to find breath from somewhere, but fails. She is panicking. He can see by the way she shakes, the way she moves her head from side to side. And suddenly he feels sorry for her. He feels sorry for the soul who stole Jodi's body. She looks fragile, tiny, alone.

This comes as a shock to him. He doesn't know how to continue from here. He pushes himself up from the tree stump he's been sitting on and walks away. She doesn't follow. It is too much to take for one man, especially a man like Kyle. He hasn't seen her in over six years and now she's right there and he can't touch her. He wants to hold her until she stops shaking. He wants to soothe her. He wants to kiss those rings under her eyes. But it's not _her_, it's not Jodi.

By the time he's calmed his breathing and walks back to her she's gone to sit where he did, on his stump, hands nervously turning the water bottle over and over. She looks up at him and he sees relief in her eyes and he feels even worse.

He took her from safety, not just took, kidnapped. He tied her up and drove all night and then he pulled out a knife. She must be on the verge of a breakdown. This one is not strong like Wanda. She is much more like Jodi, fragile, breakable, always needing protecting. That is what drew Kyle to Jodi. And now this soul who took her body displays the same emotions.

He tries to keep his voice neutral, and surprises himself with the new tone of tenderness he manages: _"What is your name?"_

She whispers so softly that he had to strain his ears to her: _"Sunlight Passing Through the Ice"_

He stares at her for a moment. He remembers how much Jodi loved the sunshine. She was like light herself, a delicate light surrounded her wherever she walked. He used to call her his ray of sunshine.

_"That is little long. Why don't I just call you Sunny?"_ He could barely say the words out loud, but she does seem to relax a little. It looks like she's thinking and the corners of her mouth want to lift.

_"I like that name."_

Her voice is now more natural and it hits him so hard that he almost doubles over. He sits down on her blanket and stares at her in silence. He can see that she's starting to get nervous again.

He tries to keep her calm. _"I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me on that."_

She stares at him and he has to look away. He tries a different strategy.

_"I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's eat something."_ He pulls open the zip on the cooler bag, but stops midway when she asks: _"Do you have blueberry pancakes in there?" _

That was their favourite. They used to make it on weekends and then take the plate and a bottle of maple syrup back to bed with them. He feels that stirring in his groin and does his best to ignore it. His voice sounds rough to himself when he replies. _"Nope, just good old fashioned breakfast bars."_

They eat in silence.

**NOTE: **_Next chapter will be up on Friday._


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I know it's a day early but I'm sure you won't mind.

**Chapter 10 – Self control**

_This chapter has two parts. The first from Kyle's POV and the second Sunny's. The two parts were too short to put into two chapters. Anyway, I hope it works. Oh and on an added note, yes I know Kyle is horny, but he hasn't seen her in like six years and he is a passionate man..._

_**PART ONE: Kyle's POV**_

_Note: Sunny unconsciously tests Kyle's self control. _

The trip back to the caves is taking longer because he doesn't want to drive in the day or on the main roads and risk them being spotted. They've found a comfortable silence settling between them. When she wasn't dozing, Sunny would just stare at him and he'd try his best to ignore the need building inside him under that stare. Her black eyes with the fine silvery rings keep on drawing him, it's almost hypnotic.

And they hide nothing. She looks at him with such unabashed worship and desire that he feels weak every time he manages to look away. He doesn't think she realises how she looks at him, or what that look does to him. There is no deception with her. She is an open book.

On their second night of driving, she creeps up to him and leans against his shoulder. His heart stops for a moment but he can't bring himself to shrug her off. He clenches his teeth. He tries to think of the thing in the back of her neck. He grips the steering wheel, willing his hands to stay there. But it's no use. His arm slowly moves around her, holding her to him, her head finds the spot just off of his shoulder coming to rest there and she sighs softly. He groans inwardly. She smells so good. Her hair tickles his shoulder blade and through his t-shirt he can feel her warm breaths as she exhales.

After a while her breathing slows as she drifts off to sleep. She feels small, vulnerable, in his arms. Her scent is all around him. He rests his chin to her hair and his lips touch the top of her head. She stirs and he freezes, but doesn't move. Nothing would have been able to make him move at this moment. His heart is beating steadily. It is as if he has her back already. He feels almost content and that's a feeling he hasn't had in a long time. He wishes that they could just drive like this forever.

A few miles later, her breathing deepens and then she moans and oh god the sound of it shoots through his body so fast that he almost crashes the Jeep. _"Fuck Kyle, keep your cool,"_ he mumbles to himself. But her moans don't stop and then she says it, his name. She says it so wantonly that the last thread of his self control unravels. He brakes hard and she wakes with a start.

_"Wha…"_ he pulls her from her seat into his lap before she could finish the word and his mouth crashes to hers. She's still for a moment, but then he feels her small arms grabbing his head, her fingers in his hair. She's pulling him closer. Her mouth opens and he tastes her. She tastes sweet like strawberries. He feels the world spinning out of control but he doesn't care. He squashes the warning voice in his head. All he wants to do right now is kiss her. His hands travel down her back to the edge of her sweater and he guides them under. He needs to feel her, touch her skin. When his fingers trace her breasts she lifts her head and gasps, just for a second, but that was enough. His head has finally caught up with his body. He stops his movements almost as fast as he started them. _What the fuck was he doing?_

Her eyes, when he looks into them, are shining. The silver around the edges are positively glowing. They are beautiful. He shakes his head slowly and he sees them change, becoming almost dull. As gently as he could, he pushes her back onto her seat.

_"We can't do this."_ He whispers. _"It's not right."_

She doesn't respond. He sees her body curling up onto the seat and he doesn't touch her when he hears her quiet crying. He tries to give her as much privacy that this small cab allows.

_**PART TWO: Sunny's POV**_

She's tired. So very tired. The confusion eats at her. When he looks at her his eyes burn into her soul, right through this human's body. He touches her, the soul inside the body. She sees how he stops himself from reaching for her. She sees how he looks at her when he thinks she doesn't notice. His blue eyes smouldering. Why does he not touch her? All she wants is for him to hold her.

The first day was the worst. When he left her, she thought that he may not come back. She waited for what felt like hours. When he finally appeared he looked different somehow. Kinder. And then he gave her a new name. She loves the name because he gave it to her. It may be a little short. But these humans liked short names. She doesn't care what name he calls her by as long as he speaks to her.

She thinks carefully before she speaks to him. Because she's noticed how her words upset him. Like when she asked about the pancakes. It is difficult to know what to say and what not to say though. So she rather keeps quiet and just look at him.

He is everything she saw through her host eyes. But he is also more than what she saw. His eyes draw her. They are an impossibly blue colour which continues to change depending on his mood. When he lifted his head after he kissed her in the Jeep when he took her from her home, they were the deepest dark blue.

He doesn't tie her up again and he seems to relax around her, so when they get back in the car, she scoots up next to him. She needs to feel him. She stays very still, even when he doesn't respond, she stays, relishing the warmth emanating from the arm she rests against. Her heart lifts, no it sings, when he puts his arm around her and pulls her closer. Still she doesn't move or say a word. She relaxes into him. She almost crawls into his lap, but stays put with the handbrake digging into her side. She drifts off to sleep with his arm around her and his lips in her hair.

She wakes up with a jolt. The car had suddenly stopped and his arms are pulling her onto his lap, his lips crashes onto hers and for a moment she thinks she's still dreaming. But this doesn't feel like a dream. His lips are impatient, his hands frantic. Her arms grab his head more for an anchor than anything else. But once her fingers touch his hair she stops thinking. The only thing that exists is his lips on hers, his hands finding their way under her sweater and the hardness of him underneath her. And then he touches her breast and she pulls her mouth away to get some air. He opens his eyes and they are dark deep blue. She sees them widen a little and he lets out a soft harsh curse.

He pushes her back onto her seat and all she can make out is: _"This is not right"._ She curls into herself and wishes the he had never come for her. At least then she had good memories of him, not these strange mixed actions that threaten to knock her over into somewhere she's never been. The rejection is worse than not having him around at all.

**NOTE: Next chapter up on Saturday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Release**

_WARNING:__ This chapter has adult content_

_Kyle's POV_

Her soft sobs cause painful spasms in his gut but he can't do anything about that. He can't reach out and touch her because he knows that there never will be any way of platonic touching between the two of them. Even though he knows it is the soul and not Jodi crying he can't comfort her. Her sobs finally calms and her breathing becomes slower, deeper as she drifts off to sleep. She starts her moaning again not soon afterwards and he can hear her call his name through the night. He tries to shut it out but it's no use. The sound of her low voice stirs him, wakes him, hardens him. He grips the wheel.

It is with relief that he pulls over hours later. She must be exhausted because she doesn't stir while he sets up camp. He gently lifts her off of the seat and carries her like a child to her to the air mattress. She barely moves when he lies her down. Their surroundings remind him of a day so long ago, that day when he made a promise to her, when he declared his love to her. There was a tree, a light breeze and a stream flowing past, just like now. He bends down towards her sleeping face and brushes his lips across her temple. She moans a little but doesn't wake.

He busies himself with getting breakfast ready and when she wakes he takes it over to her.

_"Here you go."_

She takes it without saying a word but doesn't eat.

He hears himself sigh.

_"You have to eat Sunny. Look how thin you are. It's not healthy."_

Her eyes are slightly accusing, but more hurt when she looks back. He steels himself:

_"I am sorry about earlier. I just…"_

_"Can't you just pretend that I'm her?" _She interrupts him with a whisper so soft that he thought he might have imagined it.

_"That would be wrong Sunny."_

_"I don't mind Kyle." _

The eyes staring into his are begging. And he grinds his teeth. Would it be so wrong, he wonders. He wants her so bad. Every nerve, every cell is screaming to reach out and she's here, right here. All he has to do is go to her. He can't get himself to move though. He's rooted to his mattress a few feet away from hers.

She must have seen something in his eyes before he closed him, because when she speaks again her voice is next to his ear, her breath tickling his cheek.

_"Kyle…"_

Her small hands reach out and stroke his face before finding their way around his shoulders in a tight embrace. He feels his arms lifting, encircling her tiny frame and she sighs. He pulls her onto his lap and buries his face in her neck inhaling her scent. He lets out a rugged breath. She doesn't move while he holds onto her. His mouth gently moves on her neck making its way up to the curve of her jaw. He lets his lips linger there before he lets them travel slowly to her mouth.

It feels so right. She feels so right in his arms. He groans at the thought of what he's about to do, but doesn't stop. Her hands caressing him through his t-shirt do things to him that he hasn't felt since she left. And he needs to feel them on his skin, now. He lifts his head and quickly pulls of his shirt. Her eyes grow impossibly black and the silver ring glows as she stares at his chest. His heart lurches under that stare. Her hand moves to his 

chest and he sees that it trembles a little. Her fingertips lightly touch him and he shivers. She looks up into his eyes again and his lips connect with hers, hard. He pulls her closer than he thought possible. He can feel her small breasts pressed against him through her top. His hands find the hem and he lifts it over her head quickly, without hesitating. He finds the clasp of her bra and makes himself remove it gently, slowly. She might stare at him with desire. She might move suggestively on his lap but he doubts that she, the soul, has done this before and he doesn't want to hurt her, scare her.

He can't keep his eyes off of her. Her skin is so pale, almost translucent, making his tanned hand moving from her shoulder towards her chest look darker than it is. He cups his hand around a breast and his lips find the other one. She gasps and falls back and he holds her with his free arm. She feels so soft. She smells so good.

He lays her back on the mattress and pulls her jean clad legs around his hips, thinking that he might faint of the friction it creates. He strokes her body with his hands and eyes. Her hips rise up and he feels her centre on his stomach, his chest through her jeans. He carefully pulls down her jeans. It was easy to do because they were Wanda's jeans which we still in the Jeep from a previous raid. They sat low and lose on Sunny's hips.

His fingers whisper across her thighs and when he touches her through her boy shorts he feels her wetness and he has to use every ounce of control. She moans and it feels as if he's about to explode but he forces himself to take it slow. He leans down to run his lips from hip to thigh. He kisses her through the thin fabric and she smells of musk and forest. He thinks he growls and she stiffens a little. Yes he definitely growled. He breathes in deeply to calm himself, but her scent is all around him, intoxicating him. And then she lifts her hips and he sees her delft little fingers pull her shorts down. His tongue finds the place which used to drive Jodi crazy and from the response he gets it does the same for Sunny. She arches her hips into him and he gently sucks and tastes. Yes, just like he remembers, honey. If there's one thing he knows he's good at, it's making a woman happy, making her forget everything else except him, his hands, his mouth, his tongue. He feels her frame starting to shake as the pressure builds and he knows she's close, so close and he stops because he's selfish. He wants to see her face when she comes. He chuckles at her frustrated cry: _"Patience baby. You need a little patience." _

She pulls his face up towards hers and he kisses her letting her taste herself. She whispers against his mouth: _"Please Kyle I can't take it anymore."_

And God only knows he can't either. His jeans and boxers are off within seconds. He rests on his elbows and holds his face so close to hers that they can only see each other's eyes. Pushing into her is easy. She's so warm and soft and fits him perfectly. There's a little resistance and his heart sings because he knows she's not been with another man since him. Kyle moves slowly, which is contradictory to his normal behaviour. He pushes them closer to the edge with every sensuous roll of his hips. She gasps and moans and he pulls up her one knee holding her thigh against him. He can see the silver in her eyes becoming more radiant the closer she gets to her orgasm. He doesn't know how much longer he can take and while he stares into her eyes he says: _"Come for me Sunny, please, I need to see you come."_ And that was it. Her pupils and irises exploded into molten silver. It was the most beautiful thing Kyle has ever seen. She cries out and he follows her and comes with her, filling her, making her his.

He rolls them over and she lies against his chest as they lie under the leafy tree waiting for their breathing to become normal. He falls asleep and he holds her close to him even while his subconscious. When he wakes he finds her staring at him again and he lifts her chin and kisses her gently.

He takes a breath to talk, but she interrupts him: _"Please don't say you're sorry."_

"_I'm not sorry Sunny. It was awesome."_

She smiles at him, look to him with such worship, but he has to go on.

"_Even so, you know this doesn't change anything. It can't change anything."_

As he says it he can see her heart, no her soul, fade, because the silver in her eyes become dull and grey again.

**_NOTE: I'm posting the whole thing tonight because I know everyone will be reading Breaking Dawn tomorrow..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 – Reaching the caves**

_Sunny's POV_

"_You know this doesn't change anything. It can't change anything." _

His words shoot through her like a stake and she think if she was a vampire like the ones she read about in that book Twilight, then she would be dead now. Because every limb feel as if it has been pulled from her body. The only exception is that it is not heat from a fire that burns but the coldness of ice that's doing the damage.

She knew that didn't she? She knew that he wanted Jodi. He's not interested in her. She is a silver little worm in the back of her host's body. She knows she's lost and it hurts more than anything else she's ever experienced.

It was just before dawn when he stops the Jeep under an overhang in a cliff face and she knew this was it.

She has to clear her throat before she can speak. _"Kyle." _Her voice comes out barely in a whisper.

He looks at her and his hand strokes her face. And she see sadness in his eyes. She doesn't know why he should be sad because he's getting her back. And she thinks that maybe it is for the best. But the unfairness of it all clutches her chest.

_"Kyle, I trust you. I want you to be happy and if Jodi will make you happy then you should have her back."_ There she said it. She said her host's name out loud. She told him that he can have her back. She feels his intake of breath more than she sees it. He pulls her close and she feels a sob moving from him into her.

_"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."_ He repeats over and over.

She strokes his hair and make hush sounds but she doesn't feel strong. She doesn't know how she's going to be able to give this man up. She found someone who she wants to be with for always. She doesn't want to leave. She knows right now she sounds all brave to him, but when it comes to actually going through with the act she doesn't think she's going to manage.

His sobs fade after a while and he lifts her face in his hands looking into her eyes for a long time before he says. _"I won't let anything bad happen to you. You won't feel any pain."_

She wants to say, no scream that she's already in pain, an unspeakable pain but she doesn't say anything. She just savours the feel of his fingers on her skin, his lips now brushing hers in the gentlest kiss he's ever given her.

They walk hand in hand into the desert and suddenly there are people and they are screaming and they looked angry. She feels herself shiver, crumble. Kyle pulls her closer under his arm and whispers in her ear. _"Don't forget my promise. No one will hurt you."_

The people's faces and voices are now all around them and then they're in a dark cave. He stands against a wall and pulls her in behind him. She can't see anything but she shakes so hard that she thinks she's going to faint.

Then there's a big rough voice over the rest and things seem to quiet a little. She peaks around Kyle's body and that's when she sees her, another soul. And Kyle pulls her out from behind him and says:

_"See Sunny? This is Wanda, the one I told you about. She'll help us – she won't let anyone hurt you just like me. "_

All she can do is cling to him. She can feel the anger coming from these people around her and it makes her want to cry out, but she won't scream. No she has to be strong.

They walk to another room in the caves. She leans so heavy on Kyle that he might as well have carried her.

Then Wanda comes up to her and she feels a little better because she talks to her like Kyle does. She tells her about the worlds she can go to but there is nowhere else Sunny wants to be but here.

She feels her resolve slip and she blurts out loudly: _"It's not fair. Why do you got to stay? Why can't I stay if you can?"_

And then everything goes to crazy again. The man that looks just like Kyle, Ian yes, Kyle's brother Ian grabs the soul and kicks Kyle in the face. Kyle bleeds and Sunny throws herself in between them instinctively. And then Ian punches another human in the face. She feels herself whimper and Kyle's arms go around her again. All she can do is bury her face in his chest and inhale his scent. How much longer will she be able to smell him? How long before she'll forget how he smells? She doesn't think she ever will.

She cries into his shirt and she feels it getting wet and holds her pulls her closer. Making hush sounds. He's comforting her the way she did earlier.

_"Hush now Sunny it is going to be okay. Wanda will go with you so you won't be all alone when you wake up."_

She hears the words but she knows nothing will ever be okay. Not without him. He lifts her chin with his fingers and though his nose is bloody he still looks into her eyes.

_"You're going to be okay, you hear me? You'll be fine."_

But she sees the doubt and pain in his when he speaks the words.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – She's gone where's Jodi

Kyle's POV

Kyle holds her hand when the doc starts the operation and he doesn't flinch before her pained eyes. In fact he's sure his eyes match her expression. He feels as if he's being pulled into two. One the one hand is the brave and gentle Sunny and on the other the memory of a woman he once knew, over six years ago. A woman that he promised to protect and shield from harm. He's grieved so long for her and he's afraid that when he gets her back, that she may not be the same person that he built up in his memory.

Time has a way of playing tricks on a person's memory. He seems to have pushed away, ignored the tough times they had. The fights of global proportions, but they were worth it he tells himself because the making up after was always so sweet. The times when she went through those black moods and she could barely get out of bed, let alone leave the house. But it appealed to him, because he felt that she needed him then and he could shield her from pain.

Sunny was so similar but also different. She had the same vulnerable qualities but with an underlying strength. She was a combination of all of Jodi's best qualities fused with her own inner strength. That is what he's going to miss. He will miss her he knows that. In fact he'll do more than just miss her. He will mourn her like he mourned Jodi, but at least she'll be going to a new world and she can start again. Unlike Jodi who was forced into retreat by this soul. Try as he may though, he can't find any of the anger the rage that he used to feel.

_"Kyle,"_ It's the doc looking at him with knowing eyes. He realises with a start that there are tears running down his face. He pulls the cyrotank closer to his chest, the one where Sunny is resting in now, blissfully unaware of anything else going on around her.

_"Jodi? Can you hear me? It's me Kyle."_

He sees her vacant eyes and his heart sinks.

_"Just keep at it Kyle."_The doc says with a sigh.

It's now been days and still no response. She only stares into space with dead eyes. She's not eating.

_"Kyle we need to make a decision. She's slipping fast. She's not responding. You've been talking to her for days. You're going to have to put Sunny back in."_

He looks at the doc with bloodshot eyes and his gaze rests on his brother who's sitting across the room with another cryotank on _his_ lap. Holding it gently whispering to it.

Ian wants his Wanda back and he doesn't care how she looks. Kyle wants his Jodi back and he very much cares how she looks.

_"Just give me a little bit longer please?"_

_"I don't know how much longer she can take Kyle. I'll give you one hour okay?"_

Kyle can only nod. He turns back to the woman before him. _"Jodi, this is your last change. Please baby come back to me. Show me that you've heard me. The doc's gonna put Sunny back in less than an hour."_

Nothing. He might as well have talked to a statute . No recognition or response of any kind in her eyes.

_"Just do it doc. Do it now."_

**Next Chapter is the last one**


	14. Chapter 14

14 – Sunny is back

This is the final chapter. It is short and it is soppy but then with a username like mine, did you expect any other type of ending?

_Sunny's POV_

She wakes up slowly like from a deep dream. She feels a big hand holding hers. And then she hears a voice, his voice: _"Sunny. Sunny are you there?"_ It sounds gravely, deep.

Memories come flooding back, or are they dreams? She remembers waking up with his hand covering her mouth, being tied up in a Jeep, driving through the night, his body melting into hers. Then the angry mob when they reached the cave, meeting that other soul, saying goodbye to Kyle.

She's too scared to open her eyes. Is this just a dream? She knows she's still in a human body. She can feel him holding her hand, she moves her feet.

_"Sunny open your eyes."_ The voice is now next to her ear. It is a murmur. _"Common baby, open them. Look at me. Please."_

She turns her head to the direction of the voice and opens them slowly. And it is him. His blue eyes are staring right into hers. He smiles. _"Welcome back sweetheart."_

_"Is this real?"_

He throws his head back and laughs deep.

_"Off course it's real."_

His head dips back down and he brushes her lips with his. She feels light headed, like she's floating.

_"But what about? Where's? I don't understand."_

She sees a shadow flicker behind his eyes for a moment and he says: _"She's gone Sunny. Jodi's disappeared. She's no longer here."_

She feels a tiny stab of regret, but not much really. How could she, she never new Jodi. She knows she took her away from Kyle, but it wasn't really Sunny's fault.

She still manages to mumble and apology though and Kyle says the words she never thought he would: _"It's not your fault Sunny. It's not like you had a choice either."_

She looks into his eyes and she sees nothing but honesty in there. Her brain is still too fuzzy to comprehend what exactly is going on. He seems to realize this and he says with a wicked smile that make her head spin even more:

_"I think I'm going to have to shock you awake." _

With that he kisses her thoroughly. She feels a tear slipping down her cheek. It is all too much to take in so quickly. He lifts his head. _"Are you okay?" _

She nods: _"Yea, just, I think I need a minute."_

He laughs again and she thinks she can get used to a laughing Kyle, a happy Kyle. This is the one she saw in her dreams.

_"I tell you what we're going to do. I'm going to take you back to my room away from these prying eyes around us. And then I'm going to feed you because you have not eaten for days. Your body is weak."_ Her tummy rumbles at the mention of food.

_"And then, I'm going to make love to you Sunny the way you've never been made love to before."_ Her heart slams to a stop and her mouth goes dry at the thought. She lift her eyes and sees Doc standing behind him shaking his head with a smile. She feels the blush creeping up her neck to her face.

_"Sweetie you blush like that and I'm going to skip the food all together."_

The doc starts to respond with a _"Kyle.."_ But Kyle just laughs again. _"Relax doc. I know how to take care of my woman."_ With that she feels herself being lifted off of the bed into his arms and he carries her out of the room into their future.

THE END


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Acceptance**

_A short epilogue to tie things up._

_Kyle's POV_

It's been three months. Three months since he found her and brought her back here to the caves. Three months of putting up a brave face not wanting to show her his pain. But he knows that she sees it anyway. He's grateful that she doesn't ask because he's not one for talking. She seems to respect that.

Some nights he wakes up in a cold sweat with her small arms holding him, her voice making soothing sounds, her body rocking his. Those nights all he can do is cling to her and quietly sob into her shoulder until he either falls back to sleep or his mouth find hers and his hands roam her body, both of them aroused.

The days are easier. There is always something to do. They accepted her quicker than they did Wanda and now she's part of the _family. _On his first raid after bringing her back he found her sitting in the back seat of the Jeep between Wanda and Melanie. And he was _not_ happy. She just waved her hand dismissively and said that it was time for her to make herself useful, and besides Wanda and Mel need a break from time to time. When Ian and Jared grinned behind their hands he knew he was beaten. He found that he actually like this new independent stubborn Sunny.

He continues to compare her actions with Jodi's but less so with each passing day. A part of him will always long for Jodi, but he's fallen in love with Sunny. He sees this as his second chance at being happy.

He thinks he's finally starting to let go.

**THE END END**


End file.
